Mycroft Begins to Actually Live
by blackfire93
Summary: Mycroft is at home one night, when someone sneaks into his office window. Mycroft confronts the person but is knocked out before he can do anything. Two weeks later Mycroft and this person have another run in... what happens? Adenah laced her fingers through his... "Run"
1. Chapter 1

Mycroft Holmes sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his little brother Sherlock had managed to cause quite a scandal with the prime ministers daughter Cassandra Lexington and now Mycroft had to smooth things over. Mycroft leaned back in his chair listening to the peaceful quite of his home when a slight scrapping sound on his window caused to sit up and listen. Then his office window popped open and a lithe figure clad in black silently climbed in and softly closed the window.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing in my house?" Mycroft asked his left hand already reaching for the gun he kept in his desk drawer. The figure whirled around and Mycroft was surprised to see a beautiful heart shaped face with wide cornflower blue eye's before he was taken to the floor.

Adenah looked at the unconscious man she had just put on the floor, "Ugh girl what have you done now?" Adenah groaned to herself outloud. Adenah went through the options about what she could do now, she knew that he couldn't have gotten a good look at her face so she would just have to wear colored contacts and keep moving for now. "Who are you?" Adenah asked the guy on the floor but was interrupted by her phone buzzing in her pocket before she could look for his wallet. _**Game over, challenge completed. Stand by.**_ The message read. Adenah put her phone back in her pocket and smiled down at the unconscious guy, "Today's your lucky day mate." She said before she walked out the office and down the hallway leaving through the front-door.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Mycroft Holmes had had it, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't keep figures right in his head all he could do was keep thinking about who the heck had knocked him out after climbing in through his office window which now had a new lock, and walked right out his front door. Mycroft felt like growling as he thought again about the incompetent police officers that had walked through his home and continuously asked the same question's over and over again until Mycroft had finally had enough and told them that it was nothing and made them leave.

"_A nice walk and some coffee are what I need!" _Mycroft decided and left the secret MI6 building where he sometimes worked from and walked down the London streets, his umbrella hanging from his elbow as he used his cane to walk with. It wasn't something he needed really but he quite like the distinguished air it gave him, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. He was almost to the coffee shop when someone slammed into him knocking him on his back as they landed on top of him, whoever it was must have cupped their hands around his head keeping him from slamming his head on the pavement. Mycroft felt something warm slam into his lips, his eye's having been closed during the fall, flew open to find a pair of bright cornflower blue eye's peering into his.

Adenah jerked back in surprise, not only did she know this guy and she could tell from his wide eye's that he knew her but she had also just kissed him, _"Totally by accident!"_ Her brain reminded her. "She went this way!" A harsh male voice hollered and Adenah immediately came back to the real world. She grabbed the guy by his arm and hulled him up and yanked him over into the nearby alley-way before shoving him up against the bricks and she begin to kiss him, not giving him room to protest, her kisses were hard and urgent, a way of shutting him up as well as covering her face and blending in.

Mycroft was in shock, here after two weeks of haunting him was the girl he had been thinking about, for some unknown reason, and now after knocking him down she pulls him up yanks him into an alley-way and began to kiss him. He might not have ever been kissed before but he knew what it was he saw couples doing it all the time and it disgusted him the thought of sharing germs and being in such close contact with another human being. However for some reason his body betrayed him and his arms which had been on her shoulders trying to shove her off slid around her back and pulled her closer, his mouth which had been hard and un-moving became soft and slowly and shyly begin to move with hers.

Adenah didn't think that he would ever respond, not that he had to since he was just a cover, a way to keep her hidden in plain sight but when he quit trying to shove her off of him and he slowly and shyly started kissing her back her mind went blank. She pulled back slightly to see his face, he was handsome, older than her by seven years or more but the way he kissed, it was innocent and totally pure, like he had never kissed anyone…ever. His eye's opened and he looked straight into hers, his eye's that had been so walled and blank before were now open the walls were gone and she could see straight into his heart. The heart that was so lonely and scared, hidden by a hard mask, sharp words.

Adenah felt for the first time like she couldn't leave, she was probably the first person to ever have physical contact with him in any form and she had broken him. She couldn't leave him it would rip him apart, she had scaled his walls and if she left his walls would shatter. "Check in the alley! She couldn't have gotten to far!" A loud male voiced hollered. Adenah pulled back, her instincts were to run but if she ran…what about him. He was looking at her his hands still wrapped around her back his eye's seemed to plead with her to stay, but she couldn't and she knew she couldn't however she could take him with her. Adenah decided, she reached back and pulled one of his hands out from behind her back she could see in his eye's he was already beginning to close down, then she laced her fingers with his and said one word. "Run."

**So readers do you think I should continue this and make it a story or just leave it as a one-shot? Make sure you review otherwise I will leave this as it is. Also hope you enjoyed this and check out my other stories and let me know what you think. I know I haven't been writing in them as faithfully as I should, I have been having an AWEFUL time trying to write although every review helps me keep going. Maybe you have a song or a movie you watch for inspiration? If you wouldn't mind I could use a good jolt of inspiration for my other stories so if you do have one and you wouldn't mind sharing please let me know. Oh and thanks in advance. Hope you enjoy this one-shot….or is it?.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay since the three of you who reviewed want me to continue with this, here is another chapter. I am unsure if anymore will come, maybe if I get an idea, anyway please continue to review =) Thanks hugs and cookies! Oh and yes this is an actual song however I cut and pasted and switched some parts and took out some parts that actual song can be found online it's called 'We Own It,' also this chapter probably shouldn't be read by teenagers under the age of 16 just to be on the safe side. **

**RECAP:**

He was looking at her his hands still wrapped around her back his eye's seemed to plead with her to stay, but she couldn't and she knew she couldn't however she could take him with her. Adenah decided, she reached back and pulled one of his hands out from behind her back she could see in his eye's he was already beginning to close down, then she laced her fingers with his and said one word. "Run."

**CHAPTER TWO **

**THREE MONTHS LATER  
IN A CLUB IN NEW YORK CITY:**

Adenah smiled proudly as she thought of her lover. Mycroft had come a long way in such a short time, he still had his snarky sarcasm which Adenah loved and he could make anyone feel stupid with his condescending looks which he seemed to be able to produce on demand. However he had loosened up a bit and wasn't shy about PDA, he was also very jealous of her and didn't let other guys get close to her which had been a surprisingly easy thing for Adenah to get use to. Adenah wasn't use to having anyone but herself to think about but after she let Mycroft know that she wasn't leaving him for anyone and that flirting was just a built in instinctive thing for her to do he grew more relaxed. Adenah had been surprised when he had told her that he was basically the British Government and MI6 all in one but she had taken it in stride just as he had taken in stride the fact that she was a Contract Killer and a thief for anyone for the right price. Mycroft had asked her what she was doing when she had broken into his house and she truthfully told him that it had been an exercise that a group of thief's did every so often so they could keep their skills up to date. Adenah smiled again her thoughts switching between her lover and his brother who was out in the crowd tonight. Of course Sherlock hadn't known that his brother even had a lover or what she did he had only been told to be at the club at a certain time on a certain day, the rest was up to Adenah.

"Hey you're up." The club manager, a contact of Adenah's, said as he peeked into the changing room. "Okay I'm ready." Adenah said as she stood up and gracefully walked to the door and headed for the stage but not before using her finger to shut her contacts jaw which had dropped when he saw Adenah in her chosen outfit for the night. She was wearing black leather pants that hugged her curves and a black leather corset that had red ribbon lacing up the sides and stopped several inches above her pants showing off her pierced belly button that had a black skull with ruby jeweled eyes, a silver cross in her left earlobe a red leather collar with black spikes that had a leash that was attached to her right wrist. Her darker makeup made her eyes pop out and her red lipstick made her full lips stand out all in all she looked hot and she knew it. Adenah smiled and headed out onto the stage, she smirked at the cat-calls and let her gaze wonder over the bar looking for her lover who she found staring back at her with a smoldering gaze of love and lust, his younger brother, whom Adenah knew from pictures standing beside him and looked at her with a bored and judging stare before letting his gaze circle the club. Adenah blew a kiss in their direction before she nodded to the women in charge of playing the music. Adenah began to swivel her hips to the beat as the song came on, before she began to sing.

Gunshots in the dark, one eye closed  
And we got it cooking like a one-eyed stove  
You can catch me kissin' my girl with both eye closed  
Perfecting my passion, thanks for asking  
Couldn't slow down so we had to crash it  
You use plastic, we 'bout cash,  
I see some people ahead that we gon' pass, yeah!

I never fear death or dying  
I only fear never trying  
I am whatever I am,  
Only God can judge me, now  
One shot, everything rides on tonight  
Even if I've got three strikes, I'mma go for it,  
This moment, we own it  
A I'm not to be played with  
Because it can get dangerous  
See these people I ride with  
This moment, we own it

And the same ones that I ride with, be the same ones that I die with  
Put it all out on the line if you looking for me you can find me  
In the new car or in the crowd with  
My new broad, that's a fine chick  
And the wonder squad, I'm down with  
(ain't no way around it)  
What you say? Tell me what you say  
Working hard, repping for my dogs, do this everyday,  
Taking off, looking out for all, making sure we ball,  
Like the mob all you do is call  
Catch you if you fall,

I never feared death or dying  
I only fear never trying  
I am whatever I am,  
Only God can judge me, now  
One shot, everything rides on tonight  
Even if I've got three strikes, I'mma go for it,  
This moment, we own it  
A I'm not to be played with  
(I ride or die for mine)  
Because it can get dangerous  
See these people I ride with  
(I ride or die for love)  
This moment, we own it

This the biggest day of my life  
We got big guns, been graduated from knives  
It's the day in the life and I'm ready to ride  
Got the spirit, I'm feeling like a killer inside  
I'm free but I ain't out yet

I never feared death or dying  
I only fear never trying  
I am whatever I am,  
Only God can judge me, now  
One shot, everything rides on tonight  
Even if I've got three strikes, I'mma go for it,  
This moment, we own it  
A I'm not to be played with  
(I ride or die for mine)  
Because it can get dangerous  
See these people I ride with  
(I ride or die for love)  
This moment, we own it

This moment, we own it!

Adenah finished the song and handed the microphone over to the next singer before she walked off the stage and down to her lover and his younger brother. She could practically hear Sherlock's surprise when Mycroft pulled her to him and kissed her soundly on the lips which Adenah happily returned wrapping her left arm around his waist and putting her right hand on the base of his neck, their tongues battling for dominance. When they finally pulled back for air Sherlock seemed to have regained his voice although it was high pitched as he demanded, "Who are you! And what have you done to my brother?!" Adenah laughed and stepped out of Mycroft's arms which had encircled her and placed both of her hands on Sherlock's very surprised face making sure he was looking her directly in the eyes as she replied, "Hello my name is Adenah and your brother is my lover." This was just too much for the younger Holmes brother and he fainted causing Mycroft and Adenah to laugh for several minutes before Adenah had one of the club bouncers come over and carry Sherlock outside of the club and into a cab that she quickly snagged. After all three of them were in and Sherlock's unconcious body was belted so he wouldn't fall Adenah directed the driver to the apartment that Mycroft and she were currently living in before she sat back and snuggled into Mycroft's side enjoying the feeling of being loved and safe.


End file.
